The present invention relates generally to analysis of motion and activities of an object that is involved in a real sport game. More particularly, the present invention relates to classification and analysis of real sport game session video.
Participants of real sport games as well as coaches are in an ongoing effort to improve the activity and capability of the participants in the sport games. For that purpose, various video analysis systems exist in the art.
Some of the analysis systems that exist in the market require from participants of the real sport games to be equipped with an electronic sensing device. Also, some of the analysis systems use a large array of cameras, which require a dedicated operator and a long setup and calibration process.
Video analysis systems that currently exist in the market require a long preparation period before the video analysis can take place. For example, such a preparation process may include manual recording, calibration procedure and uploading of footage. With these systems, a user has to watch and analyze videos and manually tags various events (say a serve or a break point) of the training or match sessions, since such events that are of interest to participants and coaches are not grouped together.